


人们都说他是哈格里夫斯家的小甜孩

by djiange



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drug Abuse, M/M, siblings incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: 克劳斯总说他们永远是最好的朋友，总说我爱你。本从来没有费心问过如果他没死会怎样。





	人们都说他是哈格里夫斯家的小甜孩

**Author's Note:**

> · 斜线无意义
> 
> · 虽然标题看起来有点fluff，但真的不是
> 
> · 没beta，之后可能修改
> 
> · 文末配图用的汤外链，需要翻墙

人们都说他是哈格里夫斯家的小甜孩，起码《人物》和《我们周刊》把他印上封面的时候是这么写的。 

哈，甜个屁。

克劳斯光脚躺在厨房的桌子上，呼出一朵云，离世界末日还有……几天。

你见过哪个十三岁小孩在早餐桌上当着全家人的面卷叶子的？

旧杂志上的克劳斯还带着面具，看起来像是罗宾或者其他什么广受爱慕的超级英雄漫画角色，陌生得让他起鸡皮疙瘩。

他其实记不太清更久以前的事了，关于家人的、关于他自己的，很多记忆都被葬送在墓室里。严格来说也不是记忆，不如说是对童年种种的感知：他记得自己摔下楼梯八个星期说不了话，却怎么也无法唤起妈妈柔软的、机械的臂弯里那种如今已经模糊到面目全非的触动。

他早就把童年弄丢了。

话说回来，到底谁他妈真会觉得他是个小甜孩呢？

「我会。」本死气沉沉地说。「你倒咖啡的时候。」

 

*

 

本也几乎不记得过去的事情了。几乎不记得又是「他们再一次拯救了世界」的一天之后，克劳斯会轻轻地抚摸他完好无损的肚皮。

本知道，克劳斯曾经是世界上最甜的小孩，后来他不是了。

除去吃饭的时候克劳斯还带着植物烧焦的味道坐在本的右手边，本很难在宅子的其他地方见到他。

本不知道是否应该直接归咎于爸爸糟糕的育儿方式，又或者这一切其实有一个可追溯的系统性源头，像是某种浪漫的、献身的使命。于是他钻进书的缝隙寻找答案。 

那里完全是另一个世界，无瑕的美好延绵地包裹、围困着他，本几乎忘记了外面的所有。他几乎不再需要它们了，他只需要拥抱自己。

直到他的肚子皮开肉绽，小小的尸体被触须缠绕着挤出一颗红得扎眼的心脏，本蓦地发狂似的想念那个离开太久的小孩。

 

*

 

本死的时候克劳斯在地窖里，他甚至连本的遗体也没有见到。

爸爸在院子里立了一座雕像，波戈为本写了墓志铭：「愿你体内的黑暗在光明中获得宁静」。克劳斯靠在本的脚边，隔着制服感到花岗岩的刺骨，他想对比一下，可他也记不得本的肌肤是什么样的温度。

那天像多年后的某个葬礼一样，细雨无风，克劳斯四下环顾，本没有出席他自己的葬礼。

晚些时候克劳斯在玄关碰到了迪亚戈，他拍拍对方的肩膀。「下个婚礼或者葬礼上见。」

 

*

 

但克劳斯并没有去艾莉森的婚礼，也不知道五号是不是已经死在什么地方了，他老得玩不动他妈的虚情假意的过家家了。克劳斯快忘了自己还有个机能障碍的家庭，有个死去的手足，被复写的时间只留下不可见的痕迹。

不变的是，克劳斯始终驾驭不了自己的通灵能力，所以当和他那位早逝的兄弟久别重逢时他会转过头对着旁人问道：嘿，你们也看到在帽衫外面又穿了一件帽衫的本了吗？

那天晚上克劳斯一直保持着清醒，单人沙发太小了，他和本并肩坐在汽车旅馆的床上。本把自己的右手叠在克劳斯的左手上，克劳斯倾身凑近他的脸颊，捎来一个落空的吻。

「你什么也做不了。」克劳斯笑着，穿过本虚无的身体倒在床上。

 

*

 

他们拯救不了彼此，有些东西的流逝就像蛋白质变质那样不可逆。诅咒般的能力在他们体内横插入一个创伤式的谜团，过去和现在被斩断，遥远的场景都不再属于疯子和鬼魂，只剩下无法消化的真实。

而伤口还在不停颤动，持续呼唤着不可能的愈合。

也许本可以做克劳斯专属的精神支持鬼魂，或者更多一点。

当克劳斯蜷缩在厕所的地砖上自慰，他抽搐地喊着：本、本、本……

本躺在他身边轻声道：「克劳斯。」

然后窗外霓虹散了，空气变得干燥，克劳斯用牙刷柄把粉末捅进鼻孔。本总是还在那儿，只有本在那儿。

 

*

 

所以克劳斯总说他们永远是最好的朋友，总说我爱你。

本从来没有费心问过如果他没死会怎样。

 

*

 

遇上戴夫是毫无征兆的事，但克劳斯会坠入爱河并不是。戴夫的吻烙在克劳斯的颈窝里、克劳斯的肩胛骨下、克劳斯的小腿上，那些缺席了太久的、仿佛成了怪诞的爱鱼贯而入，把克劳斯吞噬殆尽。

克劳斯没有请本离开。

本时常在想自己为什么还没有彻头彻尾地疯掉，也可能这是又一件鬼魂做不到的事。

 

*

 

在某个时空的夹层里，克劳斯和戴夫一起望见世界尽头的火光。本不在那儿。

 

*

 

卢瑟可喜可贺地破处了的那天早上，克劳斯给本铺了餐巾，倒了一杯会让五号皱眉、但本并不介意的热咖啡。

克劳斯说爸爸告诉他哈格里夫斯家的孩子生来是为了拯救世界的。

克劳斯没有说的是，就算他是见鬼的弥赛亚，上帝也恨他恨得要他在无法摆脱的死冲动中永生。

历史的理性目的可以赋予意义，但叙事只徒劳地把痛苦包装精致，创口依旧淌着腥臭的脓水。克劳斯有点嫉妒本得以从中逃离，又有点难过，本从未真正有过逃离的时间。死亡的真空无孔不入地提示着伤口的存在，已凝固的疼痛被明晃晃地刻在记忆的扉页上，不像克劳斯那样可以假装遗忘。

他带着本偷偷遛出大宅去看电影，电影里海浪一波接一波，克劳斯仿佛能听见本的心跳。他忽然觉得这景象似曾相识。

 

*

 

末日降临的瞬间，他们牵着手，本摸起来比克劳斯凉一点，比花岗岩暖一点。

五号说这世界或许还有救，时空的碎片从此坠落。

 

-END- 

 

**Author's Note:**

> · 开头两本杂志是 People 和 Us Weekly
> 
> · emotional support ghost 的讲法来自之前汤上看到的 incorrect tua quote
> 
> · 闵哥哥在推上说 ben didn't actually die as a child，但是我赶脚他那个雕像明显还是小朋友吧，而且闵哥哥也没显得比其他哥几个小多少啊，所以我还是按照我自己的理解写成本青少年期就嗝屁了


End file.
